fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Imposter Dan
The Imposter Dan is a two-time antagonist from the animated series Dan Vs.. He is an identity thief who stole Dan's identity and became a telemarketer who harassed him continually. He is actually a very friendly and helpful man aside from the identity theft. Mr. Mumbles likes him, for the reason of resembling Dan. Compared to Dan's face, the Imposter has blue eyes, thick eyebrows, a upside-down triangle-shaped goatee, clean hair, and clean teeth. He is voiced by John C. McGinley. History ''Dan Vs. Dan*'' He stole Dan's identity and quickly won over Chris when he baked him a strawberry rubarb pie. Besides his identity theft, he seems to be a kind man, and even cleans Dan's apartment for him. Mr. Mumbles seems to like him, though this may be due to him looking like Dan. His true name is unknown. He seems to be a good cook, which may be because he was a cook the last time he stole an identity. He is eventually arrested by the police when the real Dan purposely missed his court date. ''Dan Vs. The Telemarketer'' He is said to call the titular character every five minutes and is not revealed til Dan, accompanied by Chris and Elise, arrive at his worksite (one Chris had partaken in work as well before its own outsourcing.) Here the imposter seems slightly more sociopathic than his previous appearance in the show. This may be due to spending the last six months in prison. Later, Elise happens upon his 'home address,' later revealed to be apartment residing over his own, in which he keeps a single phone, a trap door, and the means to release high amounts of sleeping gas. It is shown once again his ability to infiltrate Dan's home. This was also alluded to earlier in the episode when the imposter hid several cell phones in both Dan's apartment and car. Here we see the Imposter now disguised in a cat suit vaguely similar to Mr. Mumbles. This appears to be another display of abnormality in his mental state, but was most likely just another method of having Dan sound even more deranged than ever when he recounted the tale. Also in this episode we see him wearing Chris's clothing and impersonating him for a few moments. At the end of this episode the imposter achieves his goal and seems to have retired to a lakeside cabin in the forest. However, Dan said he's spending six weeks in prison, unlike him when he spent longer (six months). He may not be happy about that. It means his goal is not yet achived, or at least not completely. Trivia *Although not really a threat to the city, the Imposter spends six months in jail for being mistaken to be the real Dan, while Dan spends only six weeks in prison for acting crazy. *Many fans believe him to be Ted, the unseen friend of Dan mentioned in Dan Vs. The Wolfman. Category:Dan Vs. characters Category:Anti Villains Category:TV Show characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Bullies Category:Humans Category:Friendly characters Category:Males Category:True Neutral characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Cowards Category:Reformed villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Imposters Category:Nameless characters Category:Imprisoned characters